Triad
by preusterreich
Summary: A collection of short stories involving any mixture of SwedenXPrussiaXAustria. There may be SwePru, PruAus, SweAus, and/or SwePruAus! Some may also be genderbent! Whatever I feel like writing involving SwePruAus will be put here. Enjoy!
1. SwePruAus

Hey everyone! This story started out as a Sweden/Prussia smut fic(as lately I have been on a Swe/Pru kick), but transformed into a Sweden/Prussia/Austria polyamorous smut fic. My muse always has to have her Pru/Aus. Sexy threesomes ahoy! I, uhhh, also wrote a DP scene in this fic. *blush* This is also my first time writing Sweden, so I hope his character is okay. I wanted to show the softer side of him that is usually hidden behind the cold exterior. I truly believe that he is one of the kindest characters in the series, and I tried to show that. I hope it worked! I also decided not to write him with his S'w'dn sp'k, as I don't really like when people use it(it's not a good representation of the Swedish accent), and it's hard to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my newest story!

One more thing, I wish I could tag three characters in a story, but I can't so I'm tagging it as PruAus because I can. =p

* * *

><p>Gilbert doesn't usually like to bottom, but in times like these, face-down in the pillow with a Swede behind him, the Prussian starts to wonder if he made the wrong decision.<p>

When he's with Roderich, Gilbert always tops - no questions asked. He can't see the Austrian as a top; he bottoms to both Gilbert and Berwald. The Prussian has never seen him dominant, but he's okay with that. Seeing Roderich act improper and slutty is one of the things that turns Gilbert on the most, though the Prussian can't help but poke fun at the shorter man.

Berwald grips his hips hard as he continues thrusting into the man below him. Gilbert throws his head back and growls as the Swede leans against his back and roughly grabs his cock, quickly stroking the shaft. He feels his body tighten, but he wants so hard for this moment to last; he wants to remember the feel of Berwald powerfully pressing inside of him. He wants to remember the heat and passion from the usually cold and reserved Swede. It's a side of Berwald that only he and Roderich get to see.

Gilbert feels the licks and bites at his neck and shoulder blades. He feels the heat from Berwald's body seeping into his skin, and it's not unpleasant. He feels that strong hand stroking him so perfectly, that lean body pounding into him so harshly, and he moans, unrestricted.

Gilbert doesn't hear the footsteps in the hallway or the door opening slowly, but the Swede does.

Berwald looks to the bedroom door. "Hullo Roderich. Would you like to join us?"

Gilbert finally glances toward the door, and it does not surprise him in the least to see the Austrian already loosening his cravat. He knows that Roderich loves sex, but Gilbert is slightly embarrassed to allow Roderich to see him in such a position, as the Prussian is always making stupid comments towards the brunette for being a perpetual bottom. His ill-mannered words often earn him twin glares from both the Austrian and the Swede.

"Of course. Why else would I come in?" Roderich does not just love sex, he craves it. The shortest of the three men does not hold back in the bedroom, and he doesn't care what Gilbert says about him for bottoming all the time. He loves the feeling of being dominated by either of the two men before him. He drops his clothing to the floor piece-by-piece and climbs on to the bed, deposits his glasses on the bedside table, gives the Swede a quick kiss, and positions his hips under Gilbert's face. The Prussian takes the half-hard cock in his mouth and begins to suck Roderich to a full erection, running his tongue along the entire length, then swirling it around the tip. The Austrian leans back against the head board, threading his fingers through Gilbert's silver hair, but not making any effort to control the movements of his mouth.

Suddenly, Berwald pulls himself free from the Prussian, and Gilbert removes his mouth from Roderich's cock to look back at the Swede.

He loudly makes his displeasure to the loss known. "Hey! Don't stop now!"

The Swede's voice cuts through the air. "Roderich, get underneath him."

The Austrian makes Gilbert sit up for a second as he lays underneath him in a missionary style position. He winds his thin legs around the Prussian's waist. "Like this?"

"Ja, that will do just fine, but you have to bend over more, Gil." Berwald replies, pushing Gilbert the slightest bit further onto Roderich's chest. Their lips meet as Berwald pushes himself back into the Prussian's entrance. Gilbert expends a quick breath as he is once again stretched open, and Roderich is right there to caress his cheeks and lay kisses upon his forehead.

The Swede bucks his hips a few times before pulling out of Gilbert once more.

Roderich is still uttering small comments to the Prussian between kisses. "Now you know how I fe-!" The Austrian inhales sharply and his back arches as Berwald pushes his cock into the tight hole. "Ohh Gott~" It hurts, but the Swede knows that Roderich prefers it that way.

Now it's Gilbert's turn to offer comforting words. He kisses the Austrian's neck lightly and chuckles. "I sure do, Roddy, but I don't know if I've ever been taken dry."

Berwald pipes up from behind him as he heaves himself in and out of the panting Austrian. "Next time, then."

Gilbert cowers a bit, mad at himself for ever mentioning it. He takes to playing with Roderich's nipple and leaving bites on his neck as Berwald periodically switches between the two men below him. The Swede tries to give them each an equal share, as he doesn't like either of them to think that he favours the other one, but sometimes he just gets caught in the moment.

When Berwald is inside Roderich, he reaches down to grab hold of Gilbert's length once again, rubbing his thumb along the tip. The Prussian mewls under his touch, his back arching beautifully. Gilbert's shoulders heave and Berwald caresses and kisses the pale man's back, made wet from perspiration.

When he switches from Roderich to Gilbert, the Swede takes Roderich's erection in his hand, softly stroking the heated flesh. There's not much more he can do, as Gilbert's body is in the way, but he does lean over the Prussian's shoulder to share wet kisses with the Austrian. His tongue prods between the brunette's lips, asking for entry, and it is quickly given.

After what Roderich believes is about a minute, Berwald's cock is given back to him, but his attentions are now bestowed upon Gilbert. He grips the Prussian's hips, and showers his neck with licks and bites. Gilbert turns his head toward the Swede, and Berwald knows he wants a kiss too, and he was never one to deny his boys anything, especially when Roderich got something, but Gilbert didn't. He knows the Prussian doesn't like that at all, so he quickly places his lips over Gilbert's to satisfy him.

After a few more switches, Gilbert eventually gets the idea that while Berwald is fucking him, he can fuck Roderich, but when he tries, he earns himself a very hard slap on the ass from the Swede. He cries out, the sudden pain making his muscles tighten around Berwald's cock and the Swede's hand leaves a large, red welt on the Prussian's abnormally pale skin. Berwald instantly feels sorry for this, and his cheeks take on a slight tinge of pink from embarrassment and anger with himself for being so sudden, but he tries not to let it show to either of them.

Gilbert turns violently to the Swede. "Ow! What was that for?"

"N-not yet."

The Prussian opens his mouth to reply, but is silenced by a well-aimed thrust that just brushes that tiny bundle of nerves inside of him, but as quickly as the pleasure comes, it is lost again as Berwald withdraws his length from Gilbert and surrenders it to Roderich. The Austrian expels a guttural moan from his throat as he wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck, arching his back and pulling the Prussian close. Their cocks brush together lightly, but, to them, it feels electric. Gilbert grips the sheets until his knuckles turn even whiter than his pale colouring.

The Swede suddenly pulls away and flips the two men; now Roderich is in a position to ride Gilbert. Berwald grabs the Austrian around the waist and flips him once again so he is lying with his back flat of the Swede's chest. Berwald sheaths himself inside Roderich, bucking his hips into the beautiful aristocrat. Gilbert moves himself above the Austrian and captures the soft lips with his own as Berwald fucks the smaller man.

"Gilbert, get the lube." The Swede says quietly to him. "It's on the bedside table."

The two men share a look, and Gilbert immediately knows what Berwald is thinking. He grabs the bottle and pops the cap, spreading the substance over his fingers. Roderich is soon gasping and moaning, while Gilbert is coating his hole and Berwald's cock in cold wetness.

As soon as Gilbert pulls his fingers away, he is right above the Austrian, and something else - much bigger than a finger or two - is pushing its way inside Roderich next to Berwald. A strangled cry escapes the Austrian as he lets his head fall back to rest on the Swede's shoulder. He grips the sheets hard and whimpers as the new intrusion stretches his entrance wider than he has ever felt. Sure, Roderich is used to fucking both Berwald and Gilbert, but only one of them has ever been in his ass at once. Now, both of them are buried balls-deep inside of him, fitting quite snugly. Roderich is sure that had either of them been any bigger, he would have torn something.

It takes the Austrian a few minutes to adjust to the girth invading his hole. They are a few agonizing minutes, but they slowly give way to pleasure that Roderich has never felt rivaled before. As the two men surrounding him begin to move and push and pull, Roderich arches his back against the Swede as the sudden, intense pleasure floods his whole body.

Their thrusts make the Austrian's painfully-erect cock bob back and forth slightly, neglected for the moment. The movements are erratic and slightly out of time, but that only increases the friction between the trio. Berwald reaches over to stroke the brunette's length - much to Roderich's delight - as he bucks up into the shorter man; Gilbert leans down to meld his mouth and tongue with Roderich's, while driving his cock forcefully into his ass and pulling and pinching at his nipples.

When they both thrust into the brunette, Berwald's cock pushes Gilbert's up in exactly the right direction to rub perfectly on the Austrian's prostate, and Roderich shudders violently, expelling a muffled moan into the Prussian's mouth. After a few more rapturous stabs from the two cocks inside his body, he sees stars cloud behind his eyelids, and he comes harder than he ever has before. His whole body tightening and convulsing madly, Roderich spurts come onto his stomach as he rides his orgasm. His muscles clench harshly around the girth inside him and milk the most they can get from the Prussian and the Swede.

The tightness of Roderich's body during his orgasm pushes the other two men over the edge. Berwald buries himself as deep as he can for a moment as he comes inside the Austrian, pumping his own seed deep within Roderich's heat, and Gilbert is soon to follow. He continues to buck into the spent body below him as he comes, spewing his essence into the brunette with a low moan.

Roderich simply falls back limply on Berwald's chest, his body sore and used from the event. Gilbert pulls out first, causing a bit of come to leak out of the brunette's thoroughly-stretched and abused hole. The Swede then lifts the Austrian's hips slightly, allowing his own length to slip free, Roderich making a soft, incoherent noise which is muffled against Berwald's neck as more come dribbles out of his body. Berwald points to a tissue box on the bedside table, so Gilbert can clean Roderich off before they move the exhausted Austrian. The Prussian carefully wipes the excess come and lube from Roderich's stomach, legs, and ass, and both Gilbert and Berwald both agree to let Roderich rest a little longer before moving him. Even though Berwald doesn't particularly find having Roderich's dead weight resting on top of him to be very comfortable, he would never say so out loud.

After a few more minutes, Roderich stirs. He lays a very light kiss on the Swede's neck. He also lifts his arm and tries to roll himself off of Berwald, but he is still too weak, so Gilbert lifts him off, gently laying him down on the bed, and resting his head on the pillow. Roderich motions for both of them to come closer. Berwald rolls over and leans into the Austrian, who lays a soft kiss upon the Swede's forehead and strokes his cheek with a tired hand.

Berwald smiles lightly. "Get some sleep, Roderich. We'll stay here with you."

Gilbert also joins the two on the bed, planting a kiss on the Austrian's lips. "Yep, we'll be here, Roddy."

Roderich gently pats the mattress next to himself. "Both of you should rest with me. I know this wasn't-" A yawn from the Austrian breaks his sentence in two, "wasn't just tiring for me. Come. Sleep."

Berwald helps Roderich rest his brilliant, brunette mop on his shoulder and drapes the Austrian's weak arm over his chest.

Gilbert snickers, but wraps his arms around the Austrian anyway, spooning him. "If you insist, Little Master."

As he holds Roderich, Gilbert thinks about how beautiful the smaller man is when he's in the height of an orgasm, or how gorgeous he is when he's gritting his teeth painfully as he's being penetrated by either Berwald or himself. He thinks of all the moans and gasps pulled from the Austrian as he is used for seemingly one reason: their pleasure. Something clicks in the Prussian's brain and he suddenly knows better than that. The look Roderich gets in his eyes during sex and the softness of his face when he cuddles next to one of the other two men afterwards tells Gilbert that Roderich rather enjoys the arrangement they have, that he wouldn't have it any other way. A small smile pulls at the Prussian's lips; he wouldn't want to be the one to take that pleasure away from Roderich.

Of course, Berwald realized this ages ago.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes or anything sounds weird, I apologize! I read my stories over a few times before posting them, but I can't catch everything!<p> 


	2. SwePru

So I've decided to turn this into a collection of short stories involving any mixture of SwedenXPrussiaXAustria. Here is the next installment of "Triad"! This one is SwedenXPrussia in a bathroom stall. awww yeah. I hope you like Bottom!Prussia as much as I do!~

* * *

><p>Berwald tried very hard to ignore the hand crawling up his thigh, but it was coming dangerously close to his crotch.<p>

_Maybe if I don't react, he'll get bored and stop. Just maybe..._

The pale hand continued its journey.

_No reaction, please brain. Plea-_

As the hand reached the one area Berwald did not want touched at that moment, the Swede's brain betrayed him and made the very bad choice of causing his body to jerk slightly. It was all the encouragement the owner of the hand needed to continue his assault, smirking.

Berwald shot a death glare at the man currently causing him all sorts of distress. His partner just winked in that sexy way that the Swede loved. That was it, at the break he was definitely going to teach that man a lesson.

* * *

><p>Gilbert loved to see the look on Berwald's face when he was startled. He kept such a stony facade, and the impish Prussian just craved making that wall crumble. He massaged the Swede's half-hard cock through the fabric. Berwald was trying is hardest to keep his reactions in check, and he was doing a damn good job of it. Well, then Gilbert just had to try harder! He gripped the length and began to stroke slowly. Berwald suddenly threw his hand down and grabbed the Prussian's wrist, halting his movements. The sudden action caused Ludwig to stop his presentation and look over at his brother to see what he had gotten himself into this time. His vision met with a blank-faced Swede and a grinning Prussian. He raised an eyebrow, knowing Gilbert was up to something stupid again.<p>

"Maybe ve should take a break now, I can see Gilbert is getting restless." The German announced to the room.

Gilbert blushed and his grin slipped from his face. "Hey! Not cool, Vest!" None of the other countries cared for the Prussian's embarrassment and rose to leave the room to get air or lunch. Gilbert turned to leave as well, but he found his wrist held in a vice-like grip. He glanced back to see Berwald grinning slightly. The Prussian knew that grin meant that either something really bad was going to happen or something really awesome was going to happen.

"Vhere do ya think you're goin'? You seem to vant somethin' from me, so let's go."

Gilbert grinned. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Berwald shoved the Prussian into a bathroom stall in one of the rarely-used men's bathrooms in the building. Entering the stall, he locked the door behind them both and pushed Gilbert against the wall, leaning down and claiming the white-haired man's lips with his own. Pale hands gripped the Swede's dress shirt, pulling him closer as the Prussian opened his mouth to allow the blonde access. He pulled Gilbert's shirt up and trailed his fingers over the taut stomach and chest, earning a quiet moan from the shorter man. The blonde carefully bit at the Prussian's lips, harsh breaths escaping from the shorter man at every bite. Berwald moved his mouth down to Gilbert's neck, kissing and licking and nipping at the flesh there. Berwald lightly twisted one of the pale man's nipples between his fingers as he pressed the top of his thigh to the Prussian's groin. Gilbert jerked and let out a groan as he felt the Swede's thigh roughly rub his length. Berwald's hand went to his belt and undid the loops with ease. He unzipped the Prussian's pants and drew his hand into the article, rubbing the hardness with his palm. Gilbert's eyes snapped open and, panting, he watched the Swede palm his cock through his underwear as Berwald continued sucking at his neck. He looked to the blonde's crotch and noticed that the Swede was also hard, so Gilbert began to undo his pants as well. He made quick work of the belt and zipper and quickly shoved his hand into the Swede's underwear, gripping the hard length and pumping. Berwald stopped stroking the Prussian and drew his mouth away from his neck.<p>

Gilbert was confused. "Vhy are you stopping?" He panted, blush bright on his cheeks.

"You vant to help me out?" The Swede asked, grinning slightly and raising an eyebrow. Gilbert could only nod, his lips red and swollen from the biting earlier. Berwald pulled his cock free of his underwear and pushed down on the Prussian's shoulder. "Here's how you can help." Gilbert blinked once and got down on his knees, immediately wrapping his lips around the hard length. He bobbed his head back and forth on the Swede's cock, gripping his hips to help him take more in. He licked up the underside of the appendage, coating it in saliva.

Berwald brought his fingers to the white-haired man's mouth and said man replaced the cock in his mouth with the fingers without question, also slicking them with his spit. When he was done, Gilbert rose and the Swede turned him to face the wall of the bathroom stall and bent him over slightly. Berwald jerked the white-haired man's pants down, letting them fall to the ground to rest around his ankles. His underwear was also moved down, but only enough to give the Swede access to his asshole. The Prussian felt wet fingers prodding at his entrance and slowly piercing in. He tensed a little, but was quick to recover. Berwald stretched him a little wider with every move of his fingers, reaching around to stroke Gilbert's length as well. The Swede removed his fingers, quickly spat into his hand, and rubbed it onto his cock to slick it up again. He positioned his cock between the Prussian's ass cheeks, hotdogging his dick between the flesh to revel in the delicious friction around his thick appendage. He drew back and laid his chest flush on the shorter man's back, moving his length to the waiting hole and pushing himself into the writhing and groaning Prussian underneath him. The muscles in Gilbert's legs shook trying to hold his weight up and his cheek was pressed against the cold metal of the bathroom stall. The Swede's rigid organ stretched him wide as it violently pounded into him over and over. The Prussian was in heaven as Berwald moved inside him, rubbing him in so many of the right places. Gilbert pushed his knees together to increase the friction between his tight ring of muscle and the thick appendage snapping into his body.

The feeling was electric.

"Ja, FICK MICH!" The Prussian swore loudly while a string of drool made its way down his chin.

Berwald drew Gilbert's hips back towards his own, pushing his cock deeper into the white-haired man. The Prussian's heat was driving him over the edge. His glasses slid down his nose slightly.

"Så jävla tätt..." Berwald muttered into Gilbert's ear before licking the shell. The shorter man shuddered and groaned, moving his hand up to grip the top edge of the stall's metal wall. The Swede ground his hips into Gilbert's ass, and the Prussian gasped. Berwald knew he had found that spot inside him and began to thrust shallowly into the man below him, making sure to rub that spot every time. He angled his hips higher and drove down into the shorter man's ass, pressing on his prostate with the underside of his cock. The Prussian sputtered. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth froze in a silent moan. The Swede continued to drive into his partner as he reached down again to stroke Gilbert's length.

The Prussian froze and his passage tightened around Berwald's cock. The blonde was rubbing his prostate so perfectly, and now the Swede was pumping him too. Gilbert's whole body tensed in orgasm, and he panted and moaned in ecstasy as his vision went completely white and he came hard into Berwald's hand.

The sudden tightness of Gilbert's hole helped bring Berwald to orgasm as well. The Prussian's slick walls gripped his cock as he drove in and out of the body below him. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he felt his own body tense. He thrust hard into his partner and felt himself coming deep inside the shorter man. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts and then pulled out of the Prussian, a bit of come dribbling out of Gilbert's hole. Berwald pushed his glasses back into their normal position.

After his rapture, Gilbert just wanted to sink to the floor and rest, but he felt Berwald push a bit of toilet paper into his hand. He looked at it for a second. "Vha-" He took a shaky breath, still bent over in the stall. "vhat's zis for?"

The Swede had already cleaned up and deposited himself back into his pants and was doing up his belt. "It's to clean yourself vith. Vhat did ya think it vas for?"

Gilbert wiped himself off, stood up, and shrugged lazily, tossing the paper into the toilet. "I dunno," He started to do up his pants. "but I am really fuckin hungry. Ve should get some food."

The Swede checked his watch. "Ve still have ten minutes; ve could get somethin' from the cafeteria downstairs."

"Zat sounds awesome to me!" Gilbert finished with his belt and reached over to unlock the stall door, but Berwald grabbed his arm. The blonde suddenly pulled him into a dominant, claiming kiss. The Prussian blushed a deep pink, but didn't object. The Swede pulled away and unlocked the door to the stall, moving to the sink to wash his hands. Gilbert walked straight out of the bathroom, intent on getting food.

Berwald rolled his eyes. "He didn't even vash his hands." The Swede finished at the sink and followed the Prussian out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ze meeting vill resume, and I vill now continue vhat I vas saying before I vas interrupted by Gilbert." Ludwig announced. He noticed his brother snoozing peacefully with his head on the desk.<p>

_I don't know vhat he does during ze breaks, but he is alvays sleepy after zem._

* * *

><p>Translations!<p>

"Ja, FICK MICH!" - Yes, FUCK ME! - German

"Så jävla tätt..." - So fucking tight... - Swedish

Thanks for reading this chapter/story everyone! :D


End file.
